deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ekreture/Robert E. Lee vs. Emilio Aguinaldo
Hello everybody. For my second battle. I'm pitting two men who rebelled against the United States against each other. Robert E. Lee, the brilliant tactician who led the Confedarate army in the American Civil War, and would come to be known as one of the best American military leaders in all of history. Emilio Aguinaldo, the first revolutionary President of the Phillipines, who led the Phillipine revolution against the Spanish, who fought alongside America during the Spanish-American war, and who would later fight the United States in the Phillipine-American war. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Robert E. Lee Robert Edward Lee (1807-1870) is perhaps one of the most famous American generals of all time. Lee was born into a military family, his father being Major General Henry Lee III, who was a top Westpoint graduate, and who fought in the American Revolution on the Revolutionary side. His father was also the governor of Virginia, and Robert Lee was raised to put your home first, and was incredibly proud of his heritage. Henry Lee I, his great grandfather, was one of the first colonists in Virginia. When a relative who he was living with wanted him to get into Westpoint at the age of 17, he spoke little of his academic prowess (which he had), and instead spoke of his family's importance, and in the March of 1824, he was let into West Point. After graduating 2nd in his class, Lee would become a military engineer, and later distinguished himself in the Mexican-American war. When the Southern States began to secede, he dismissed them as ridiculous and as anarchists. He, for a while, remained incredibly loyal to the Union, and accepted a promotion to Colonel in March of 1861. It was not until his native state of Virginia seceded would he consider joining Confederacy, as he refused to bear arms against his home state. He resigned from the US army on April 20 of that year and took control of the Virginia state forces three days later. As time went on, he was responsible for more and more Confederate victories. He also was incredibly inventive. For instance, he is sometimes credited with inventing trench warfare, as he surrounded Richmond, the Confederate capital, with trenches, which would prove pivotol in coming battles. Another famous decision he made was to offer slaves emancipation in exchange for army service. In 1865, he was made general-in-chief of Confederate forces. X FACTORS Experience - 86 Tactics - 94 Personal Health - 67 Fighting Skill - 76 Emilio Aguinaldo Emilio Aguinaldo (1869-1964) led the Phillipines in three different wars: the Phillipine Revolution against Spain, the Spanish-American war, and the Phillipine-American war. Born to parents of mixed Chinese and Filipino descent, he grew up quite wealthy, his father being the community's municipal governor. At the age of 25, he joined the Katipunan, which was devoted to the expulsion of the Spanish through military force. When the rebellion began two years later, Aguinaldo refused to join, saying he didn't want to be a part of an unsuccesful revolution, and that the rebels were too lightly armed to be succesful. When he did join, he didn't even have to resort to guerilla warfare, and drove out the Spanish from his area in set piece battles. With the Spanish temporarily driven out of the Phillipines, Aguinaldo was elected president of the Phillipine Republic, however, it wouldn't be too long until the Spanish invaded again, and the president was sent to exile in Hong Kong. When America attacked the Phillipines and blockaded Manilla, they agreed to send Aguinaldo back, where he took control of all Filipino forces, and later declared the Phillipines independant. While at first it was a dictatorial government, he decided to end that, and made it a republic. When America captured Manila and declared the Phillipines a part of the United States, tensions began to grow. After a Filipino was shot and killed by an American sentry, war began, and Aguinaldo once again led the Filipino army, however, this time, he found Guerilla warfare to be far more effective. In 1901, Aguinaldo was captured and surrendered to the United States. When the Japanese conquered the Phillipines, he actually urged the country not to use violence, saying that he was tired of constantly fighting off the invaders, and saying they must cooperate for now and find a better way of dealing with the foreigners. He would die in 1964 at the age of 94. X FACTORS Experience - 79 Tactics - 83 Personal Health - 90 Fighting Skill - 86 Notes As with my last battle, voting ends a week from now, on Monday at 11:30 am pst. I don't really like voting limitations. The exact scenario is General Lee and 10 Elite Confederate soldiers marching down a road in the Phillipine jungle, where they get ambushed by President Aguinaldo and 10 Elite Filipino Guerrilas. The Battle Emilio Aguinaldo=Ax11 Robert E. Lee=Lx11 General Lee and ten of his men were travelling down the road, secretly making his way back to his base of operations. At least, he thought it was secret. He sat atop a horse, his saber on one side of his belt and his pistol on the other. Emilio Aguinaldo, hiding with his men in the dense jungle beside the road, motioned for his men to take aim. Suddenly, one of the Confederate soldiers turned his head to realize he was staring down the barrel of an M98. He yelled out to the other men, and both sides turned and erupted into fire. The man who called the warning quickly was shot down, and the man he pointed at was in turn shot through the eye by a Colt rifle. Ax10 Lx10 His rifle malfunctioning, one of the Confederates pulled out his Bowie knife and charged into the jungle, catching one guerilla off guard and stabbing him in the stomach. Aguinaldo turned to face him, shooting him twice in the chest with his revolver. Ax9 Lx9 Lee was shouting orders to his troops, when he saw one of the Filipinos trying to flank them. Quickly, he drew his revolver and shot him down. A bullet whizzed past his head, and Aguinaldo cursed under his breath. He missed. Ax8 A Confederate soldier saw one of the guerrilas were vulnerable, and shot him in the stomach. Meanwhile, two southern soldiers were shot down by M98s. Ax7 Lx7 After shooting down two more confederate soldiers, Aguinaldo ordered his men to charge, most of their ammo having been depleted. However, he ordered one of his more elite sharpshooters to stay back. Lx5 The men pulled out their bolo knives and charged. One of them had a paltik strapped around his back, another had a revolver along with the knife. When Lee saw they were coming, and knowing his men were low on ammo as well, he ordered them to charge the oncoming Filipinos. The man with the revolver quickly stopped and shot one of the running Confederates, and was in turn shot by Lee with his revolver. Ax6 Lx4 Charging into the southerners, one of the Filipinos sliced him in the throat with his bolo, and another confederate threw his knife at him, hitting him in the head, only to be found unarmed, and in turn got killed by another bolo. Ax5 Lx2 The last confederate soldier took a revolver off of one of his dead comrades, and prepared himself for his last stand. First he shot the guerrila with the revolver, then another, when the revolutionary with the paltik came up behind him and hacked him in the back of the head. Ax3 Lx1 He then looked up to see the horse riding General Lee. He fearfully grabbed his paltik and lit a cigarette, while the general pulled out his saber and kicked the side of his horse. The filipino fired, only to find his paltik exploding, his body getting riddled by his own nails, and Lee rode forward, slashing him down. Ax2 Lee held up his revolver, looking around, and seeing nobody else, he began to ride off. Aguinaldo then ordered his sharpshooter to fire. He hit Lee in the lower back, firing him off his horse. The two guerillas strode into the rode, and Aguinaldo fired two shots into the General's head, putting him out of his misery. After taking his revolver and ammunition, he mounted Lee's horse, the sharpshooter mounting behind him, and they rode off towards their camp. Lx0 WINNER: EMILIO AGUINALDO ''Expert's Opinion: ''While Lee definitely was more experienced, and was an overall brilliant strategist, his older age, weaponry, and tactics ensured President Aguinaldo's victory. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles